A Promise to Never Leave
by bvs057
Summary: AU. Alex & Max Russo have to deal with their father getting remarried to Theresa Stohler. For Alex, the new stepmother isn't the issue, it's the uptight, boring stepbrother Justin that comes with the deal. From the instant she meets him, she wants to loosen him up, drive him nuts, and get completely under his skin. Too bad she just may fall for him in the process.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"We need to end this. I'm sorry."

Alex watched as Justin took off running towards the glowing ball of magic, her body slowly melting into the stone. When she turned her head and caught sight of the small plant growing through the cracks, she smirked.

Only to feel terror race down her spine at the sound of whirling winds.

As her torso puddled into the ground, she screamed as she watched her brother disappear into the tornado.

Tears blinded her vision as she quickly muttered the spell. A moment later a large plant emerged from the ground next to the prized orb.

She could feel the memories being ripped from her head as she tried to reach out for her family's salvation, but as she heard the vortex moving closer to her, her fingers still inches away, she closed her eyes tightly and sobbed as her body was sucked from the plant and into oblivion.

* * *

"Alex. Up. Now."

Alex Russo groaned as she rolled over, pulling her comforter up over her head.

"Five more hours," she pleaded.

Jerry Russo shook his head as he entered his daughter's room, pulling the blankets away from her body.

"Alex, come on. We need to leave in an hour. You've been napping for three hours now. Let's go."

Sighing, the sixteen year old sat up, glowering over at her father.

"But Dad, I don't even want to go."

Jerry's expression softened, as it often did with his daughter. He sat next to her on her bed, clasping his hands together between his knees.

"I thought you liked Theresa," he said quietly.

Guilt flooded Alex's stomach despite her attempt to prevent it. One does not become the master of manipulation by having a conscience, but she did actually love her father.

Damn you, heart.

"I do," she said, picking at a stray thread. "She's nice and she really seems to like you, but... I like our lives how they are now. Just you, me, and Max. I don't want some strangers moving in here."

Jerry breathed deeply, nodding as he listened to her.

"I know it's going to be a big change, but I love Theresa. After your mother left... it's been hard for me. Now, I've met this amazing woman who is willing to put up with me and my _unique_ kids. I want this family, Alex, but I don't want to make you unhappy, so if I am honestly asking too much of you, then please, tell me."

Alex stared at her father, biting her lip.

He just gave her the perfect opening to shut this whole marriage/mixed family thing down, but was she really that selfish?

As she pondered, Max bounded into her room, grinning.

"What are you doing still in bed?" he asked. "We gotta go soon. Can't keep them waiting."

"You're actually excited about this?" she asked incredulously.

"Uhhh _yeah_. Life here is already crazy and awesome with just the three of us. Add two more people into this mix? It's going to multiply by... um... uh..."

Alex rolled her eyes, but since she didn't really know either she couldn't openly comment.

"Well I guess if Max is in and you're in, then I have to be too. We're the Russo's. We may fight, lie, manipulate, and cause mayhem all over the city, but we do so together," she said.

"That's the spirit!" Jerry laughed, hugging his daughter tightly. "Now hurry up. We don't want to be late."

She crawled out of bed and stretched.

"But why are we only meeting Theresa's son today? You guys been seeing each other for six months. You'd think we would have met what's-his-name by now."

"Her son is very busy. He's really involved in school and activities."

Plus Jerry was absolutely positive that his daughter and her son would not get along whatsoever, so he was putting off this meeting for as long as possible.

"So he's a giant nerd?" Alex asked, already looking put off by the young man.

"Don't call him that," he scolded, then paused. "But yes, he is."

Jerry took hold of Max's shoulders and led him out of the room, letting Alex finally get ready.

* * *

"Can I please go on record saying that I vehemently believe this is a horrible idea?" Justin Stohler said, leaning in the doorway of his mother's bathroom, watching as she finished primping her hair and applying her make up.

"Yes, Justin. You've made it very clear that you disapprove of Jerry."

"I don't disapprove of _him_," he said. "I just think you guys are moving really, really, _really_ fast. Six months of courtship is not enough. Relationship experts recommend at least a year of dating, another year for an engagement, and then marriage."

Theresa rolled her eyes at her son. She loved him with all of her heart, but he could be so pedantic about everything. She missed her little boy who loved comic books and science fiction. If only his father hadn't insisted that he rid himself of such nonsense by age eight, maybe her son wouldn't act like a stodgy old man all the time.

"Maybe that would work for people in their twenties, but we're in love, we're happy. We want this."

Justin sighed, "But he's so..."

Juvenile? Corny? Over the top?

"He makes me laugh," she said, walking over to her eighteen year old son. "Call me crazy but after your father, I think I deserve this. Don't you?"

Anger ignited in Justin's veins, his jaw clenching at the thought of his father, a man he had come to hate over the last year. Seeing the quiet fury in her son's eyes, Theresa smiled sadly.

"Don't work yourself up," she soothed. "I'm in love with Jerry, quirks and all. His kids are amazing, and I really think this could be a perfect second chance for me. A new beginning. New family, new home, new school. No more pitying looks and gossip."

Even over a year after her divorce, the other women in the neighborhood still talked about how Theresa Stohler's dentist husband, Marty, was caught cheating on her with his twenty year old dental hygienist.

And about how the girl was pregnant.

And how he was leaving his family for her.

"You really love him?" Justin asked quietly, gazing down at his mother.

"I do," she smiled.

"And he honestly makes you happy?"

"He does." Her smile turned into a love sick grin at the thought of the man.

Justin groaned, letting his head bang against the door.

"Fine. I'm in."

Theresa laughed, pulling her son into a tight hug.

* * *

"So why are we going out to eat instead of meeting at the Sub Station?" Alex asked as the Russo's entered a restaurant called Medium Rare.

Max immediately reached out to grab a dessert off of the tray, only to have Alex slap his hand away.

"Well we kind of wanted you kids to meet at a neutral location, and hopefully you guys will be forced to behave since we're in public," Jerry answered with false cheeriness.

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, since when has being in public stopped us before?"

"Well, there's a first time for everything. Oh, there they are!" Jerry said, leading his kids over to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant.

All preventative measures were taken for the possible blow out that could ensue.

Alex curiously peered around the table, wanting to see who her future step-brother was.

And he was... something else.

Seriously.

What teenager wears a suit to dinner?

Kid really was a dork.

How disappointing.

When they got to the table, Theresa rose from her seat, going over to Jerry to place a sweet kiss on his lips.

All three teenagers cringed.

Justin, too, stood, shaking Jerry's hand as soon as the lovebirds separated.

Alex, however, was too busy sizing him up to properly greet Theresa.

"Alex, Max, this is Justin. Theresa's son."

She watched as he ran his hand down his tie to straighten it before reaching forward to shake her hand.

Alex merely cocked an eyebrow at the gesture.

The polite smile on his face faltered a moment before Max shoved his hand into a hand shake, puffing himself up and nodding as if this was all official.

"Nice to meet you," Justin said.

"Right back atchya, bro. Or should I say, soon-to-be bro.," Max replied.

Justin looked confused, but kept politely smiling anyway.

Oh yeah, this was going to be awesome. Mr. Stick in the Mud, Mr. I have a Primordial Growth in My Room, and Miss I don't have to Listen to You.

All of them sat down, the Russo kids feeling somewhat out of place at the nice establishment while Justin seemed to fit right in his with perfect manners and etiquette.

The silence around the table was awkward, and Theresa tightly squeezed Jerry's hand.

"So," Jerry said, "Justin, you looking forward to starting your senior year at Tribeca Prep?"

Justin, who finished placing his napkin on his lap, turned his gray-green eyes over to his future stepfather.

"Assimilating into a new school always presents certain challenges, but I feel that I am up to the task. I've already contacted the necessary individuals to insure that I am enrolled in all of the advanced placement and honors classes that are offered."

Max, now totally thrown, shot a look over at Alex who shrugged helplessly.

Was the even English?

Jerry cleared his throat, "So that's a yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Justin forced another pleasant smile to his face. "Yes, that's a yes."

"Oh, good!" Jerry replied with a wide grin.

Theresa nudged Justin, who furrowed his brow at her. She nodded her head towards the Russo teens. Although what did she expect? He didn't have any friends his own age, how was she planning on him making nice with these two?

Quelling his annoyance, however, Justin turned his attention to them.

"So, Alex, Max, what kind of extracurriculars do you two participate in when school is in session?"

"Huh?"

"Extracaracka-what?"

Justin blinked.

They were kidding, right?... No?

He closed his eyes for a moment before slowly replying, "Clubs, sports, after school activities..."

"Oh," Max laughed, "I get it. No. Nothing."

"Is detention considered an after school activity?" Alex asked.

"Wow," he breathed, looking over at his mother who smiled reassuringly.

"What about you?" Max asked.

"Well, I was a member of student government, captain of the chess team, the debate team, and the math club, photographer for the yearbook, and copy editor for the school newspaper. Oh, I also run a small tutoring business on the side."

Alex rolled her eyes before looking over at her father with an are-you-kidding-me? look.

Jerry shrugged. The boy had ambition, what did she want him to do about it?

"And you had time for class, too?" Max asked, in awe.

"Of course, all A's."

"Wow, I don't have any activities and I only got a C- in math."

"You're got a C-?" Alex asked, whipping her head towards her brother before frowning. "How did you do better than me?"

"Missy Stevens. She thinks I'm cute so she did my homework for me."

Alex glowered. "Curse you, Missy Stevens."

The waitress approached the table and took everyone's order, leaving another awkward silence in her wake.

"So are you excited to move into the loft this weekend?" Jerry asked Justin, trying so hard to keep the conversation going, and he knew Justin was too polite to blow him off like his own kids would.

"Sure. I suppose."

"And how about for your first day of work at the Sub Station?"

At that, Justin froze. The placating smile disappeared completely.

"What?"

Theresa sat up, looking over at her son nervously.

"Oh, I didn't mention that?" she said, reaching up to play with her earring.

"No, mother," he said, frowning. "You left that part out."

"Oh well, you know since we're leaving the neighborhood your tutoring job will be gone, so I figured this would be a good replacement for you to have. Some extra money, bonding with new family?"

"Yeah, because making sandwiches is so much more impressive on a college application than tutoring."

"Oh no," Jerry said. "I'm the chef, you'll be a waiter."

Justin's jaw dropped as he looked over at Theresa again.

Alex snickered at his reaction, getting a kick out of seeing the uptight kid get so worked up like this.

Huh, maybe having him around all the time won't be such a downer if she can get a rise out of him like this.

She felt a new life mission coming her way.

"Don't worry," Max said, plopping a hand down on Justin's shoulder. "You get free sandwiches."

"Oh," he replied sarcastically, "that makes it all better."

Max smirked, leaning forward. "You're welcome."

Justin shrugged him off, clenching his jaw tightly as he took a deep breath.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said, rising from the table and heading towards the exit.

Theresa, looking heartbroken, put her napkin down and made to follow him, but stopped once Jerry put his hand on her shoulder.

"Alex, why don't you go after him?"

Alex, who had been taking a sip of water, choked on it, coughing viciously for a second.

"Me? Why? I don't even know the kid."

"Please. Maybe encouragement coming from someone in his situation will help. Now go," Jerry said in a tone that was definitely an order.

Rolling her eyes, she got up, muttering about how ridiculous this whole thing was as she followed Justin out onto the sidewalk in front of the restaurant.

She found him leaning against the building, hands in his pockets, head down.

Over dramatic, much? Geeze, his mother was just uprooting his whole life and dumping him into a lifestyle that was radically different from everything he had known. Get over it.

Licking her lips, she slowly approached him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey," she muttered.

He glanced over at her.

"Your dad tell you to come out here?"

She shrugged, leaning against the wall next to him.

Alex gazed at his profile, watching his features as he tried to bottle everything up inside. This guy was seriously 18 going on 50. But still, it was surreal how she already sort of felt comfortable around him. Granted, Alex was blessed with an overabundance of self-confidence, but usually around new people she tensed up a bit. She was a rather guarded individual, but something about Justin Stohler put her at ease, like she already kind of knew him.

It was kind of weirding her out, but in a good way.

Huh, whatever. This was getting to be too deep for her.

"Look," she said, staring at the sidewalk instead of him. "I'm against this whole Brady Bunch bullshit, too. The Russo's are impulsive, quirky, and generally all around awesome while you are clearly uptight, boring, and from what I can tell a giant nerd."

Justin frowned, looking over at her in confusion. "Are you trying to give me a pep talk? Because if so, you're atrocious at it."

See?! _Atrocious_? Who talks like that? Just say she sucks at it!

"**But**," she barreled on, "I've never seen my dad as happy as he is with your mom, and... to be honest, Theresa seems pretty nice, too. And... I don't know... it's been _suggested_ that Max and I need some stability and direction in life, and I know for damn sure you could use some loosening up... so maybe this won't be so bad."

Justin gazed down at Alex, actually listening to what she was saying (which would be a first for most of the guys she talks to). But standing on the sidewalk with her, empathizing with her, he agreed with her. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, especially if he was beginning to sort of feel a sense of comradeship with her, which was weird because he never really clicked with anyone before.

And this girl seemed to be the complete opposite of him.

"Are you asking me to be your stepbrother?" he asked, a small smirk coming to his lips.

Alex bit down on the tip of her tongue so she wouldn't smirk back, just carelessly flipped her long hair over her shoulder.

"Well I could use someone like you in my life."

"Really?" he deadpanned.

Color him shocked.

"Absolutely, you seem so easy to manipulate and blackmail. The opportunities are going to be endless."

The humor left his face as Alex laughed, pulling him away from the wall and wrapping her arm around his as she led him back into the restaurant.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," she said, tightening her grip on him.

"More like you're the evil stepsister I never needed."

As the approached the table, Alex released him.

"Oh Cinderella, you have no idea."

* * *

_A/N: So I'm planning on this being sort of a parallel universe WOWP (with a sort of LWD type twist). I'm open to suggestions if anyone is actually reading this. Things you want to see, plot lines, stuff like that. I also need to apologize if people are upset with their characterizations. Justin is probably going to be more uptight about everything while Alex may struggle a bit more with her feelings. I still want their fundamental dynamic to remain. Please let me know what you all think._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Why are so many of your boxes labeled 'Trophies'?" Alex asked from where she was sprawled out on the couch, a small bowl of pickles resting on her abdomen.

Justin glared at her while he wiped the sweat from his forehead. They were finally moving into the loft, so there he was carrying box after box up the stairs in the dead of summer in NYC with barely any air conditioning. It was miserable, but of course, Alex wouldn't know that, since she was too busy lounging around to be any help whatsoever. Jerry and Theresa left to go finish up some errands before the wedding, leaving the teenagers to complete the task.

Well, it wasn't all bad. At least Max was helping.

The door opened and the box that Max was carrying fell from his grip, a loud shattering crash sounding from within it as it hit the ground.

Scratch that... Max was _trying_ to help.

Justin put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath before answering her. "Because unlike _someone_ I actually compete, participate, and achieve instead of doing absolutely nothing all day."

Alex shrugged, turning her attention back to the television.

"That's overrated."

"Hey Alex, are you ready to go to..."

All three heads turned towards the door at the new voice. Alex's best friend, Harper, walked through the door, only to go into a trance at the sight of the glistening, muscular stranger standing in the living room.

Justin frowned at the catatonic girl before looking over at Alex who was just as confused.

"Uhh... Harper?" she said, getting up to put her bowl on the counter before approaching her friend, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Is she all right? She looks like she's drooling," Justin said.

"Harper!" she shouted, snapping.

Harper jumped, yelling "Dibs!" before blushing profusely when she realized she actually vocalized that thought.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked as her friend then gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands as she finally came back to the real world.

"Alex! What are you doing? What would Riley say?"

"About what?"

"About the smoking hot guy you're spending time with!"

Justin overheard that last part and felt a strange mix of flattery and awkwardness, but that quickly dissolved into annoyance when Alex responded with "What smoking hot guy?"

Really, his soon to be stepsister was _such_ a peach.

Shaking his head, he headed back down the stairs to get more boxes.

"That guy!" Harper said, pointing to where Justin disappeared.

"Oh, that's just Justin, Theresa's son."

"Your new brother?"

"He will _not_ be my brother, but that's the one. I get to deal with that all the time now."

Yay her...

Harper grinned stupidly, twirling her hair around her fingers. "I wouldn't mind dealing with him."

"Oh don't even think about it, Harper. The guy is crazy. He wears suits, he's a perfectionist neat freak, he speaks like he's British, is a complete know it all, and-"

"And even you can't deny that he is gorgeous."

Her body tensed and, for once, words failed her, so she just scrunched her face up into what she hoped look like an expression of disgust.

Sure, Justin Stohler was good looking in a certain way. Even with the suits, one could see that he was incredibly fit and toned. The color of his eyes seemed to change with the light and what he was wearing, and when he wasn't scowling at her he was actually quite handsome, but too bad that handsome package came wrapped in mountains and mountains of boring, uptight, frustrating do-gooder-ness.

That was a word... look it up.

"All right, that's the last of it," Justin said as he came back into the room and gently set the last box on the pile, raising his arm to swipe the sweat from his forehead with the back of his wrist.

Only this time, Alex actually paid attention to the action, seeing the curve of his toned bicep stretch the sleeve of his t-shirt, the way his sweat glistened on his skin.

"What?" he asked when he noticed Alex glaring at him.

She snapped out of it and rolled her eyes.

"Hi," he said then to her friend. "I'm Justin."

"I know," Harper breathed, stepping towards him, moving closer until she was almost pressed up against him.

"And you are...?"

"Anything you want me to be," Harper whispered, walking her fingers up his chest, making Justin rear back.

"And I'm going to be sick," Alex said as she pulled her friend off of him. "Come on."

Justin remained frozen as he watched the girls go up the stairs.

"That's Harper, Alex's best friend. She's... a little strange."

"You think?" Justin replied to Max, shaking his head before sorting his mother's boxes and carrying them to the master bedroom.

"So uh, what do you plan on doing today?" Max asked, trailing after him.

"Organizing my new room."

"I see," he paused. "Want some help?"

Justin straightened and turned towards him, confused.

"Wouldn't you rather go hang out with your friends?"

Max shrugged. "I don't really have friends. People at school think I'm too gross or stupid or whatever."

Justin frowned. Sure, Max had a rather unique approach to hygiene, and he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was a good kid.

"I'd love for you to help," he said, smiling. "Just... try not to break anything."

Max scoffed. "Yeah, you don't even have to worry about it."

Justin was unconvinced, but went along with it anyway. At least he could get along with one of the Russo teens.

* * *

"So when are they getting married?" Harper asked, sitting on Alex's bed.

"Tomorrow."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, but they're just going to the courthouse. They don't want to deal with all the wedding stuff. They've been through it all once before and look how that turned out."

"Do you know why Theresa and her ex divorced?"

Alex shrugged, looking uninterested as she flipped through a magazine.

"Well, I think that this is going to be good for your family. Ever since your mom left, you guys have seemed kind of... empty. I think the Stohlers about going to make everything better."

"It's just all really awkward right now. Theresa doesn't know if she wants to be my mom or a friend, my dad is walking on eggshells with everyone, Max is as useless as ever, and Justin is... sometimes he acts like this is all beneath him," she said with just a touch of bitterness in her voice.

"I'm sure he'd just adjusting. The neighborhood that he came from is sort of known for it's snobbiness. Maybe that's just his defense mechanism like how you use snark and apathy."

Again, Alex shrugged.

"I just wish Riley would get back from his vacation. I miss my boyfriend."

"Awww," Harper cooed. "I love it when you show that you have a heart."

"Ugh, I'm so tired of this emotional crap. Let's go shopping."

Alex hopped off of her bed and grabbed her purse before leaving her room with Harper following.

"Be quiet. You know if Max hears us, he'll want to tag along," she whispered as she headed down the stairs.

They could hear the sound of his video game being played on the television in the living room, only as they approached the bottom, they heard two voices.

"Bow down to your master!" Max cheered, standing on the couch cushion as he pointed down at Justin who was sitting beside him. "God, you really suck at this game."

"I'm just getting used to the controls. I'll be kicking your butt soon enough."

Justin's boxes remained stacked around the living room, which shocked Alex who thought the anal retentive nerd would have his stuff alphabetized and color coded by now.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked, moving over the stand next to the couch.

"Max is showing me how to play his video games."

"More like showing you how to get your ass kicked."

Justin merely rolled his eyes.

"I would have thought that video games were too juvenile for you, that your time would be better spent reading the dictionary or whatever it is that stuck up smart people do."

"Yeah, well, shockingly enough Alex, you don't know everything about me," he replied sharply. "And while education is definitely one of my highest priorities, spending quality time with my new brother trumps it... even if that quality time means watching my virtual character blow up every two minutes."

"Ha! More like every minute," Max said before turning to his sister. "See, Justin doesn't mind hanging out with me. He doesn't throw stuff at me and tell me to get out of his room."

"You throw stuff at him?" Justin asked.

"Hey! You've known him for a week! Talk to me after living with him for fourteen years."

Justin scowled but turned back to the television. "So where are you going?"

"Why do you want to know?" she shot back.

"In case our parents come back and ask me," he challenged back.

"Well, don't worry about it. Just play your little video game and have your stupid brother bonding time," she snapped, snatching her bag again and storming out of the loft, Harper hurrying after her.

"What was that about?" Justin asked Max, who shrugged.

"I rarely know."

* * *

"Alex... Alex! Hold up!"

Alex forced herself to come to a stop before turning around to face her friend, her arms crossing over her chest.

"What?!"

"What was all that about? They're just playing video games."

"It's not about the game! Max is _my_ brother, not his! I should be the one playing video games."

"But you hate video games."

"That's not the point! He hasn't even been in the house a day and Max is fawning all over him, and do you know what my dad told me the other day? He said that he thinks that I should try being more like Justin from now on, that I should follow his lead!"

"I'm sure your dad didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, he did. Justin is a parent's dream kid. He follows the rules, he's smart, he's polite. I was here first, but I just know that everyone is going to start telling me to be more like him. School is going to be horrible with him there. My life is going to be horrible with him."

"It's not his fault."

"Yes it is! He's perfect, and he's so damn smug about it!"

"Alex... don't you think you're being a little hard on him?"

"No! And you're supposed to be _my_ friend. Stop sticking up for him!" With that, she stormed away. Harper could only watch as her friend disappeared into the busy streets.

* * *

Hours passed.

Max and Justin finally got around to and finished organizing his bedroom. Theresa and Jerry came home and had everything ready for their big day. The family waited around, holding off on having their first family dinner in the loft until Alex came home.

But she never did.

The sun set and the family began to worry. Jerry tried calling the Finkle residence, but just got their answering machine. As the parents sat worriedly at the kitchen table, Justin pulled Max aside.

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Max shrugged. "If she's not with Harper, sometimes she goes and paints underground."

"Do you know where?"

Max nodded and told him where.

"Okay, you stay here. I'm going to go see if I can find her."

Without a word to the parents, he slipped out the door.

It took him some time, but soon he was walking down the underground tunnel, finally seeing her, paintbrush in hand, her dark hair tied carelessly up on her head, completely focused on her work.

When his gaze turned to the wall, his eyebrows raised.

"Wow," he said, startling her.

Alex whipped around to glare at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Alex," he muttered, ignoring her angry tone and stepping closer to her and the wall. "This is amazing."

The urban scene she had created was unbelievable, the sharp angles and contrasting colors making it seem so gritty yet utopian, like it was straight out of a graphic novel.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, although with much less ice in her voice.

He finally tore his gaze from her masterpiece.

"It's late. We didn't know where you were, and you didn't answer your phone."

"What?" she asked as she pulled out her phone and seeing the time and missed calls. She groaned loudly, knowing that she was going to be so grounded for this.

"I had no idea you could paint like this," he said, still impressed.

"Yeah, well, shockingly enough you don't know everything about me," she replied, throwing his words back at her.

His gaze fell to the ground, feeling ashamed for how he spoke to her earlier.

"I'm sorry, and you're right. I don't know everything about you. In fact, I don't know _anything_ about you. It's like now that our parents are getting married, they expect us to be this big happy family right away, but I don't know how to do that. My mom keeps pushing me and pushing me; it's like she completely forgot that people just don't like me, that I just can't connect with them. I try to be polite, and you just snap at me. I try to get along with Max, and you snap at me. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"It's not you," she muttered awkwardly, twirling the brush around her fingers.

"Really? Because you seem okay with my mom, but not with me."

"... Okay, maybe it _is_ you. You just act like you're so above this, like our family isn't good enough for you."

He looked appalled. "I don't think that."

"Oh really, because the few times our families have spent time together, you're always standing on the sidelines staring at us like we're zoo animals."

"No. Do you know what I see when I watch you three? I see a happy family. Three people who love each other and can just be themselves around one another. I see a father that loves his kids, even though they're not perfect."

"And that's _so_ wrong because we all can't be perfect like you!"

"No! Because I _had_ to be perfect for my father to even acknowledge m,e and even then, when I gave _everything_ I had, it still wasn't enough!" he snapped.

Alex's eyes narrowed even as she watched him cautiously, not having expected him to lose his cool so quickly.

Justin closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. Feeling deflated, he walked over to sit on the steps nearby, resting his elbows on his knees and putting his head in his hands. Alex watched him for a long moment before moving to sit next to him.

He just looked so pathetic sitting there.

"Every minute of my life was planned out," he muttered, picking his head up, but just staring off into the darkness. "School, extracurriculars, music lessons, athletic training... All this stuff to do, and if I wasn't perfect I would get lecture after lecture about how much of a disappointment I was. Knowing how everything turned out, I wished I wouldn't have put so much time and effort into trying to make my father proud of me. I gave up having friends, having a normal childhood. I know my mother wishes I would act more like a teenager... as if I _enjoy_ being like this, but it's is all I know. It's the only way for people to accept me. If I'm not perfect, what am I but nothing?"

"You know that's not true. Your mother would love you if you weren't perfect all the time."

"What if she doesn't?" he asked, his vulnerable gaze flickering over to hers. "I couldn't take it if she was disappointed in me."

"She's your parent, Justin. They're supposed to be disappointed in you. We're teenagers. It's our job do screw up and be grounded. You said you were shocked that my dad loved us so much, but do you have any idea how many times I get in trouble? How many times I've disappointed my dad? I'll give you a hint, it's a lot. But that doesn't mean he loves me less. In fact, I think she'd love you more if she saw that you were human and not this tightly wound robot with no absolutely sense of fun."

Closing his eyes, he shook his head. "How is it that your pep talks always have to involve you insulting me?"

She laughed quietly. "It's all part of my charm."

His gaze softened as he smiled at her.

"I was jealous," she blurted out, wincing slightly, but he had just opened up to her about everything. Why couldn't she get this off her chest?

"Jealous? Of what?"

"You... My dad suggested that I should be more like you, my brother obviously already thinks you walk on water, Harper is convinced you're her soul mate, and... I don't know. I just feel like I'm the Woody to your Buzz Lightyear."

He frowned, confused.

"Really? Toy Story reference just flew right over your head? Wow. You really didn't have a childhood."

"Sorry," he muttered with a shrug.

But she shook her head and got back to what she was saying, "How am I supposed to compete with this new kid who is smart and has manners, who doesn't get in trouble all of the time? I screw _everything_ up, all the time."

"Are you kidding me? Alex, you're _amazing_. You're not afraid to be yourself, you just walk into the room and are immediately at ease. You're witty and sarcastic, and funny. You pick up a brush and can create something so awe inspiring like that," he said, pointing to her painting. "How can you not see it?"

"You really think it's good?" she questioned, not just talking about her painting.

"Absolutely."

Clearing her throat, she dipped her head down.

"I've never shown anyone my work before."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he rushed to say, "I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you've seen it. I think maybe... we both needed you to see it."

"Yeah... maybe we did."

"Justin," she murmured, resting her shoulder to his as she stared up at him. She waited until he turned his head meet her gaze. "I don't know what's going to happen with our families. What if everything goes wrong?"

As he looked into her dark eyes, he felt a sense of peace and protectiveness settle inside of him, easing away the burdens from his own mind. He may be a neurotic mess about himself, but with her looking up at him, needing him to tell her the answers, he felt like he finally found his place in the family. He finally found a role he could play.

"It won't," he said with total sincerity.

"How do you know?"

"Because its you and I," he said, nudging her arm with his. "Between your deviousness and street smarts and my attentiveness and book smarts, there's no way we could fail. We just have to stick together."

She smiled before playfully pouting. "But what if I want to tease and prank you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

Sighing, he rolled his eyes, but his lips remained locked in a small smile.

"Fine, we'll stick together only when it counts."

"Sounds like a plan," she said, resting her head against his shoulder.

Justin glanced at his watch, nearly having a heart attack when he saw what time it was.

"Alex, we have to go now!"

"God, Justin, we just got done talking about how it will be okay if you bend the rules a bit."

"It's 11:30 and we're both missing."

"Oh well. We're grounded anyway, so why hurry?"

Justin, of course, was not so nonchalant about it. He hurriedly grabbed her supplies and took hold of her arm, dragging her after him.

When they finally got home and walked through the door, both parents were so relieved to see them.

For about ten seconds.

Then the scolding started.

Alex should be sorry for leaving them to worry about her for hours on end, what possessed her to ignore her phone, how could she be so inconsiderate?

Justin should have came to them first, he shouldn't have run off into the night, how could he not call the second he found her?

Alex barely paid attention while Justin looked like he was on the verge of crawling on hands and knees to beg for forgiveness.

Eventually, their sentence was served. They were grounded for a week.

Jerry and Theresa marched out of the room, leaving Alex to smile at the short punishment while Justin felt like he was going to puke and pass out at the same time.

"I've never been grounded before," he breathed.

"You'll live," she said, but paused when she saw how weak and pale he looked. "... Probably."

"I haven't even been under the same roof as you for twenty-four hours and I'm already grounded," he whispered, his gaze finding hers. "What have you done to me?"

Alex laughed, going over to pull a shocked Justin into a tight hug.

"Isn't this fun? We're going to be together forever."

Oh God... what has he done?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'd love to read more! Suggestions, complaints, anything!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The wedding was simple enough, but her dad and Theresa were so overly giddy that Alex kind of felt like gagging throughout the whole ordeal. Still, her dad was as happy as she's ever seen him, so she played nice.

Well, mostly; she was Alex Russo, after all.

Life inside the Russo/Stohler loft was much better now that Alex and Justin hashed some things out. The week of grounding passed without too much activity, then a few more went by before a heat wave had set in, making it entirely too hot to do much of anything. Unfortunately, all the together time that Alex and Justin had been forced into made one thing obvious to everyone _but_ them. While Alex's toy reference wasn't too far off, Justin wasn't her dad's or Max's new favorite thing to play with, he was hers.

And too bad for him, she didn't like to share.

Not one bit.

Alex sat at an empty table, sipping at ice water and flipping through a magazine. The heat was still oppressive, making the Sub Station miserable to be in, but the loft was even worse.

"Would it kill you to help?" Justin asked, bustling around as he served both his section and hers.

"It might, and wouldn't you feel guilty if it did?"

He glared at her, but moved to the next table where a hot blonde was curling her hair around her fingers.

"What can I-" he paused, tilting his head to the side as he gazed at the young woman. "This is the fourth day in a row that you've been at this table. The sandwiches here aren't that good."

"Maybe I'm not here for the sandwiches," she flirted, tilting her head to the side and absently dragging her fingers down the length of her neck, drawing his attention to the tempting skin of her throat. "Maybe I'm here because I'm waiting for the cute waiter that works here to ask for my phone number."

Alex's head whipped around to stare at the blonde, frowning when she saw Justin grin like an idiot, shifting his weight for a moment before sitting down across from the girl.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Wait... I'm the cute waiter, right?" he whispered.

Alex rolled her eyes as the girl giggled and reached forward to lay her hand on Justin's forearm.

"Of course you are. I came in here the other day and saw you, so I kept coming back. I'm honestly a little insulted that it took you so long to notice me."

"No, no. I didn't- I mean-"

"Justin," Alex said, walking up behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders, making him tense. "What are you doing?"

The girl pulled her hand away, glaring up at the brunette. "Oh... I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"What?! No, she's not my girlfriend. She's my stepsister."

Alex clenched her jaw tightly as the blonde then kicked the flirting up another notch, her hand coming back to his arm while leaning forward a little more and resting her elbows on the table to draw attention to her breasts.

And of course, Justin was eating it up. Turns out that he really was a guy.

"Justin," Alex said, leaning down to speak into his ear, but not lowering her voice enough so that the blonde couldn't listen. "The doctor called, he said he finally got that special ointment to put on that rash that's been bugging you. Just make sure you clean the pus around it before applying. If the burning sensation doesn't go away in a few days, call him back."

The blonde wrenched her hand away, looking as if she wanted to cut it off while Justin paled, his angry gaze flickering up to Alex.

"What?" he ground out.

She shrugged, smiling innocently. "I figured you'd want to know, so you're welcome."

He glared at her for another moment before spinning to face the blonde and tell her the truth, but the seat was already empty, the girl having run away from him while his back was turned.

"Alex!" he shouted as she started laughing.

"Did you see her face? Oh, that was hilarious."

"No, Alex. It wasn't. That girl could have been the one and you scared her off."

Alex rolled her eyes, scoffing. "Oh please, she was not 'the one'. The girl was obviously a skank. Seriously, she was practically one step away from dry humping you in the middle of the restaurant."

Justin flushed.

"... Unless that's what you're looking for in a girl," she teased.

Still fluctuating between anger and embarrassment, he forced himself to answer with a simple, "No."

"Look, Justin. I may have made up the hilarious bit about the rash, but believe me, if you'd have gone out with her, you would definitely be coming home with one." His lip curled in disgust at that, but Alex continued. "So really you should be thanking me. So you're welcome and I know exactly how you can repay me. Finish covering my shift, I'm going to go take a nap."

Smirking up at him, she stepped around him, heading up the stairs as he glared after her, hands on his hips.

"Alex!"

* * *

It turned out, covering for her wasn't really a problem, because as the sun rose even higher, people stopped coming into the restaurant, preferring to find cooler venues instead. So Jerry finally decided to close up the restaurant just as Harper came in, smiling happily. She greeted Mr. Russo before heading up into the loft where she found the apple of her eye laying on the couch with his eyes closed as he rested after working double in the heat.

Harper sighed happily before moving over to sit on the coffee table, watching him slumber.

That creepy set up was what Alex got to see when she came down the stairs from her room.

"Harper!" she scolded, waking Justin up in the process. His eyes focused on Alex before glancing at Harper right next to him, jumping to his feet when saw his stalker.

"What are you doing?!" he asked, backing away from her.

"Nothing," Harper answered, smiling sweetly.

Alex rolled her eyes and came the rest of the way down the stairs as Jerry came up from the Sub Station.

"Dad, Harper and I are going to the pool."

"Why don't you take Justin? Introduce him to your friends so he will see some familiar faces when you guys start school."

Justin eyed Harper warily, thinking that he had about enough of Alex's friends.

"Do you even own a bathing suit?" Alex asked him.

"Of course I do. Swimming is a wonderful way to exercise. It provides the body with-"

"Yeah, I don't need the lecture. Just go get ready."

He nodded and headed towards the stairs, pausing when she called out his name.

"It's not a Speedo, is it?"

Glaring, he turned and went up to his room, not even dignifying that question with a response. Sure, she was annoying, but the temptation of cooling off in a pool was just too much to turn down.

"Where's Max?" she asked her dad.

"Theresa took him for soccer try outs at the school."

"Soccer try outs? Why would he do that?" she scoffed.

"He said he wanted to get more involved in school. Looks like Justin is a positive influence on him," he shrugged.

"Hey! I'm a good influence too."

"Awww, sure you are, sweetie," Jerry cooed patronizingly as he patted head before leaving the room.

Alex grumbled under her breath as Harper suddenly gasped, announcing Justin's return.

And really... it _may_ have been a justified gasp.

Alex's gaze took in the sight of him wearing a tight, white wife beater along with his board shorts, trying not to linger on the sight of his physique that still surprised her. Dorks really shouldn't be allowed to look like that. It was just wrong.

"Wow," she said, "you look like a real guy."

"Har, har," he replied, sneering at her. "Let's just go."

The three teens left the loft and walked the few blocks to the community center where there was a large pool that was already packed with people.

Harper hurried off to go find a spot to put their stuff while Alex turned to face Justin, putting her hand on his chest and pushing him back from where he had tried walking around her.

"Now listen up," she ordered. "I'm reuniting with my boyfriend after being apart for the month. Don't you dare ruin it."

"You mean by mentioning rashes or body fluids oozing?" he asked dryly.

"That's not even a little bit funny."

He shrugged one shoulder, a smirk coming to his lips as he pulled her hand from his chest.

What was that still doing there?

"I make no promises," he teased, holding her wrist while he led her towards where Harper was waving to get their attention.

All three didn't notice Alex's boyfriend on the other side of the pool, glaring as he watched how his girlfriend had touched some guy's chest before said guy held her hand and walked with her.

"Well," Alex said, dumping her stuff into a pile on the beach chair before pushing her shorts down her legs and tugging her shirt off to reveal her bikini, "I'm going to go find Riley. Harper, Justin was wondering if you'd help him put sun tan lotion on him."

Harper squealed happily before talking a mile a minute while Justin whipped his head around towards his stepsister, glaring at her.

"Alex!"

She smiled innocently as her best friend gripped Justin's shirt and pulled him towards her.

Not wanting to see what was about to enfold (and not trusting herself to hold herself back) Alex sauntered off towards the pool.

First she looked around at the various tables and chairs, trying to find Riley, but had no luck. Her gaze traveled to the pool, finally finding him sitting on the opposite side, his feet in the water.

As she smiled brightly and opened her mouth to call his name, strong arms wrapped around her body, lifting her up in the air before her captor jumped into the water, dragging her along into the pool. Kicking and shoving, she freed herself from the bear hug and made it to the surface, pushing her hair from her eyes as she coughed up the chlorinated water.

"Justin!" she screeched when he emerged from the water. He whipped his head to get the water from his eyes as he laughed at her.

"That was for leaving me with Harper."

She practically growled as she lunged forward, her hands gripping his head as she dunked him, shouting his name again when he wrapped his arms around her and twisted, dragging her beneath the surface as well.

Harper and Riley separately watched as the step-siblings wrestled. A wide circle formed around them as bystanders tried to get away from the splashing, shouting tangle of limbs. Alex had crawled up onto Justin, her legs wrapped around his torso as she forced his head back into the water. His hands held onto her sides by her ribs, holding her up while he tried to shift their combined weight.

"Hey!" the lifeguard shouted, interrupting Alex's laughter. She finally quieted and pulled her hands away, looking over at the guy who was trying to scold them.

"Can I help you?" she asked while Justin shifted so his arm was across her back, keeping his hold on her still but freeing his hand to wipe the water from his face.

"Can't you two read? No wrestling in the pool. Both of you, OUT!"

"What?! But he started it!" she argued, looking down at Justin for a moment before splashing him on principle.

"Hey!" he complained, wiping the water again.

"OUT!" the lifeguard repeated.

"This is all your fault."

"Hey, I may have started it, but you kept at it," he said, letting her go to wade towards the wall. His hands went to her waist, lifting her so she could pull herself out of the water before he vaulted himself up and out as well.

Alex stood there, wringing her long tresses out while Justin dipped his head towards her, rubbing his fingers through his hair and sending the water droplets into her face.

"Justin! You're such a jerk. Aren't you supposed to be freaking out because you broke the rules?"

"Maybe the heat is making me delirious, but I think it was worth it. Think of it all as payback for getting me grounded, and the rash incident, and with Harper."

They walked back to the table to grab the towels and dry themselves off before getting dressed.

"I'm going to get you back for this. Mark my words."

"Consider them marked," he threw over his shoulder as he grabbed the rest of his things and left.

She watched him go, already her scheming mind at work.

"What the hell was that?!"

She jumped at the sound of the angry voice before turning around to see Riley glowering down at her.

"Riley! There you are! I was looking for you."

"No you weren't. You with that guy. Is that what you've been doing while I was gone? Keeping busy with him?"

Alex actually let out a laugh at that. "What? No. He's my stepbrother."

"I've seen how stepsiblings act around each other. _That_ was not normal."

"Riley, relax. I'm telling you, there is nothing going on with him. I promise."

"Yeah, well, at this point, it doesn't even matter."

A sense of dread filled her and she frowned. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I met someone else. I was going to do the right thing and stay with you, but after what I just saw... maybe it's the sign I've been waiting for."

"You met someone else? So wait, you cheated on me?"

"No. I just have feelings for someone else."

Alex glared at him, although she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes. She really liked Riley, and he was her first real boyfriend. This was supposed to be a great day, they were supposed to reunite and everything was supposed to be wonderful.

"Don't do me any favors," she snapped. "And how dare you tell me you fell for someone else then try to use my own stepbrother as an excuse to dump me."

"Oh come on, Alex. You can't be too broken up about it. You've obviously found someone else."

She rolled her eyes, feeling tears beginning to form.

"Screw you, Riley," she spat, turning from him rushing away.

* * *

Alex spent the rest of the day hiding in her room, not even caring that it was like a sauna in there. Apparently, Harper had returned her things and let everyone know about her embarrassing misery, although no one had come to talk to her about it.

As the sun went down, she finally grew tired of staring at the walls of her room, so she ventured downstairs. Her dad smiled sadly at her, but didn't say anything, just awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

He never much liked Riley to begin with, so at least he was trying to hide his joy from her.

Max went on and on about tryouts, not realizing the tension in the room.

Theresa pulled her to the side and tried to offer to have some girl talk, but when she was faced with Alex's blank stare she backed off rather quickly.

She didn't want to talk about Riley. The whole thing was humiliating, and she hated how much she was hurt by the break up. All she wanted was for someone to just be with her. No awkwardness, no questions, just comfort.

"Where's Justin?"

"On the terrace."

She nodded and padded outside, finding him laying on the beach chair as he read.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly as she approached him.

His gaze rose from the pages to look up at her, his expression sympathetic for a moment before he answered her.

"I saw this book on your summer reading list and it made me want to read it again," he replied, sitting up a bit. "Did you want to read it?"

"Does it have pictures?"

"Uh, no."

"Then, no."

He nodded, gazing back down at the book while his finger played with the bent spine.

"What's it about?" she questioned, surprising him.

"Feeling alienated from the world, how we lie to ourselves and others... how hard it is to grow up."

"Sounds cheery," she laughed cynically, trying to subtly wipe a stray tear from her eye.

"It can be relate-able, I guess. Are you sure you don't want to read it?"

She scoffed and said, "I don't read," but she didn't quite pull the line off with her usual snark, and as the forlorn mood took over her again, she bit her lip and met Justin's gaze again. "Could you read it?"

"Aloud?"

She shrugged.

Justin watched her closely, taking in her tousled, dark hair and her big, brown eyes. His gaze fell to where her teeth worried at her full, pink lip. From the moment he had first seen her, he thought she was beautiful. Gorgeous really, but there were moments such as these, when she let her snarky, conniving walls down and he was able to see the real her, the vulnerable girl with a fragile heart and real emotions; it was in these moments that she really took his breath away, that he knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Sure. Take a seat."

He had expected her to pull up the other chair, but was shocked when she squeezed herself in next to him, forcing him to scoot over a bit as she fitted herself along his side. Justin lifted his arm, wrapping it around her so that there was more room. Silently, she rested her cheek on his bare shoulder, her hand curling up so her fingers could play with the material of his sleeveless shirt. As he marveled at the way she fit perfectly against him, he felt a warm tear wet his skin. Knowing that if she wanted to talk she would, he didn't push. Instead, he lifted his hand to gently run his fingers through her hair, softly brushing the strands from her face as his free hand let go of the page he was on and turned to the beginning.

"_If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know is where I was born, and what my lousy childhood was like..._"

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the review! I love them, so please keep them coming. Again, I'm open to ideas, so if you have any scenes or adventures you'd like to see happen, let me know and I'll see what I can do to incorporate them. Also, the book was Catcher in the Rye. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Alex!"

Justin's voice rang throughout the loft, a sound that was echoing quite often the last couple of days. With only two weeks of summer vacation left, Justin had started studying to prepare for the upcoming school year, an act that Alex found absolutely repulsive. So, since she was a loving step-sister, she kept hiding all of his books and study materials.

Strangely enough, he didn't appreciate all the hard work she was putting in to help him.

Jerk.

The door to her bedroom swung open, revealing a very annoyed Justin.

"Alex, where are my color coded flashcards?"

She groaned, looking over at the clock and seeing that it was only 10:21 AM. Ugh, the boy was sick and twisted. Who got up this early? If she would have known he'd do this, maybe she wouldn't have stolen his things last night.

No that's a lie. She totally would have.

"Oh, Justin," she cooed, rolling onto her back but keeping her eyes closed as she taunted him despite the early hour. "Sweet, sweet Justin. Listen to the words that just came out of your mouth, now think about how ridiculous they are since we have two weeks left before we're forced back into that horrible place."

He entered her room, heading to the bed to tower over where she was sprawled.

"Unlike you, I like school. I find it interesting, and I like the fact that I succeed at the challenges it presents."

"Justin, seriously." She sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking up at him. "You need to relax. You're so tightly wound all the time, just take this time we have left to have some fun."

"_Fun_." His eyes narrowed as he looked over her. "Wait a minute... What do you want? Why are you so determined to get me to stop studying? What are you up to?"

"Me?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

Which only made him cross his arms over his chest.

"I'm waiting..."

"Okay, so there _may_ be an amazing party in Brooklyn that I want to go to tonight with Harper. Unfortunately, my dad said I can't go because it's not chaperoned. We kind of argued about it and he said that if your responsible, boring ass went too then he'd let me go."

"Well when you put it like that, how could I say no?" he snarked with insincere enthusiasm.

"Justin," she whined. "Come on. I really want to go. Please?"

He watched as her expression slowly turned into the puppy dog/Disney princess face.

"Oh no!" he shouted, whirling around to escape the power of her doleful, dark eyes and pouty lip.

Alex, however, quickly scampered out of her bed and past him, slamming her door shut and throwing her back against it to block his exit.

His hands raised to cover his eyes, trying to shield himself.

"Oh no you don't! I won't let you manipulate me."

She reached up, taking hold of his wrists and tugging gently.

"Justin, please," she practically whimpered, forcing some tears to her eyes and a catch in her throat.

Finally, he let her remove his hands from his eyes so he could stare down at her, his jaw clenching tightly.

"_Please_," she whispered, rocking up on her toes towards him, her grip on him tightening so she wouldn't topple over.

After a long moment of him gazing at her, his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Fine, but we're going to be back at a decent hour."

Alex dropped her facade quickly, and she rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"Yeah, sure. Dean Moriarty is going to be there, and I am _so_ going to put in some ground work now before school starts ."

"Great. Sounds like fun."

Being in a crowded, loud, obnoxious environment watching his step-sister hit on some guy. He could hardly wait.

"What do you know? You're the least fun person in the world. "

Shaking his head, and trying to ignore the pain the comment inflicted, he put his hands on her arms, moving her aside so he could open the door to leave. Hearing from her what all his classmates had said about him stung, even though she didn't mean to be cruel.

"I still want my flashcards back, and we're all supposed to be downstairs working in an hour. Plan accordingly."

Alex frowned, watching him leave.

* * *

It was a pretty slow day, granted most of them were. Alex was sketching on a napkin when Theresa answered her cell phone and snuck away to talk.

Max was experimenting with new sandwich creations while Justin and Jerry watched, in both awe and disgust.

Ladies and gentleman, this was her life.

Twenty minutes later, when Max finished his mess of a meal, Theresa came back down the stairs, wringing her phone between her hands.

"Justin?" she said, approaching her son who was laughing with Jerry over Max's antics.

"Yeah, mom?"

"I just got off the phone with your father."

Alex watched as every trace of humor and happiness left Justin's face.

"What?"

"He'll be here in half an hour to pick you up for lunch."

His eyes darkened while he clenched his jaw, folding his arms tightly over his chest. Now, Alex had proudly annoyed and angered him over the past couple of months, but she had never seen him like this.

She didn't know he could even be like this.

"I'm not going."

"Justin," Theresa said in a lightly scolding tone. "He's your father. You're going to go and you'll behave."

"God, Mom, how can you say that? After everything he's done?"

"Your father and I have had some serious issues, but we've worked them out. Everything ended well," she said, smiling over at Jerry before focusing her attention back to her son. "Now don't make a fuss. We both know you're not going disobey your father. I'm sure he's taking you uptown so you might as well go change now."

His glare softened a little into a look of betrayal.

"For once," he said quietly, already ripping his apron off, "it'd be nice for you to take my side instead of his."

Tossing the black material onto the table, he headed up the stairs, ignoring Theresa when she called his name angrily.

Alex watched as Jerry pulled his wife into a hug as she expressed how she couldn't believe Justin would say something like that.

Max and Alex's gaze met for a moment before she slid out of the booth and hurried up the stairs after her stepbrother. While Max was good for a humorous distraction, they both knew that, in moments like these, Justin needed her more.

She quickly found him in his room, sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Parents, huh? What a bummer?" she snarked.

He picked his head up and looked over at her, completely unamused.

"See, that was supposed to be me lightening the mood, but wrong place, wrong time. I get it."

Sighing, he got to his feet.

"What do you want, Alex? Need to manipulate me some more? Embarrass me in front of someone? Or is this just the usual blackmail scenario?"

She blinked, unable to keep herself from getting defensive at his cold and careless tone.

"Is that how you see our relationship?"

"'Relationship'? It's more like a business transaction. What do I have to give up to make you happy?"

A tightness gripped her heart, but she squared her shoulders and narrowed her eyes.

"I came here to cheer you up."

"And then use it against me later on?"

"Stop it! Why are you being such an ass?"

"I'm being honest, Alex. I know that's a difficult concept for you, but seriously, I hate how you act like you actually care about me sometimes, because it's all a lie! You just keep twisting me around your little finger, making me such a sucker for your big, sad eyes and quivering lip, but it's all just checks and balances for you, isn't it? Act like you need me, just to use me. Well guess what! I don't need you. I don't need anyone in this dysfunctional household. None of you've got my back, so why should I give a shit about you guys? Now get out. I have to get ready to meet my father."

"Yeah, well looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I hear your father is a heartless bastard and looks like you are, too!"

She spun around and left his room, slamming the door behind her.

Justin glared at where she had been standing, the anger he felt for his father tarnishing any remorse he would have felt for saying such things to her.

* * *

Alex stomped back down into the restaurant, heading straight for the booth and plopping down onto the vinyl seat. Max quietly approached her, sliding in across from his sister.

"What happened?"

"Justin is a jerk. What else is new?"

"No, he's not. He's-"

"Seriously, Max. He doesn't care about us, so don't waste your time worrying about him. You know, for one second, I thought he was okay, that we got along, that we... _connected_ or something, but I was so wrong... so stupid."

Max frowned, not completely understanding what his sister was ranting about, but knew that it wasn't good.

"But he's family."

"No, Max. _We_ are family. He's a stranger. We don't owe him anything."

The Russo siblings stopped talking when they heard Justin coming down the stairs. Alex ground her teeth together when she saw him wearing a suit, being reminded of just how stuck up and pompous he actually was.

"See Justin," Theresa said, approaching him to fiddle with his clothing, despite it already being perfect. "This isn't so bad. Just give him a chance. You know how he is. I'm sure he just wants to catch up and see what you've been up to."

He brushed her hands away, the dark look still over his face.

"You may have forgiven him, but I can't."

"Justin," she scolded. "We have a new family. Everything is perfect. You need to get over this insane grudge against him. He's your father."

"He's an asshole."

"Justin! Watch your language!"

Justin shook his head angrily and walked past her, leaving the Sub Station to wait for his father by the street.

Alex, who had been watching the entire exchange in morbid curiosity, frowned and got to her feet, crossing her arms over her chest as she approached her stepmother. This wasn't just angry!Justin. This rage came from a place of hurt. Something was wrong with him.

"What was that all about?" she asked Theresa.

"Justin and his father don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Yeah, I was able to pick up on that part all by myself."

Theresa took a deep breath, and fiddled with her hair. "Oh, don't worry about it, Alex. That's all in the past. Justin will move on soon."

"Well it doesn't look like he's dealing with any of it now."

"Justin will behave and do as he's told. He always does. He may have been talking back and getting grounded, but an afternoon with his father will set him back on track. He's been so distracted lately, that I think he needed this. He'll be good as new when he comes back. Just let him do what he needs to do."

She smiled over at Alex and patted her shoulder before heading up the stairs.

Alex's frown deepened as she mulled over what Theresa had just said.

Justin was distracted? Acting up? For as much as Theresa had said she wanted Justin to act like a normal teenager, she sure seemed to overreact when he did. Sure, they were out late and didn't let them know, and they were banned from a community center. Sure he was much more quick witted and sarcastic now, he bickered and teased, even pulled the occasional prank, but he was still the uptight nerd he always had been.

Right?

Alex reminisced over the last few weeks.

No... he wasn't. He was much more normal now.

He was having fun, letting loose.

He was happy.

Or... he was...

Oh no.

This wasn't just a lunch with his father.

Theresa just sent him to be reprogrammed, brainwashed back into that unhappy, self-loathing brainiac she had met at the restaurant.

Picking her head up, she took off running, wrenching the door open and shoving people aside.

"Justin!" she called out, rushing to try to get to him. "Justin, wait!"

A town car pulled up in front of him and she futilely watched as he slipped inside of the vehicle, never hearing his stepsister trying to get to him.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Justin."

"Afternoon."

Justin stiffly sat next to his father, his gaze focused on the buildings passing by the window as they drove.

"What an _interesting_ area your mother has moved you to," Martin said, looking wholly unimpressed with the neighborhood.

"Why exactly did you want to meet?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Watch your tone, son. I called your mother because I knew you'd be hesitant about having this lunch with me, but when I heard what she had to say about your recent behavior... well, we both thought it was necessary."

"_My behavior_? What about my behavior?"

"Don't be obtuse, Justin. Your mother had to ground you; she told me about your new so called sense of humor, the way you've been acting up with this new stepsister of yours. I was appalled. She agreed to have you come with me so that I can straighten you out before school begins and you do something that will tarnish your perfect record."

Justin clenched his jaw, feeling as if his mother had stabbed him in the back. If she was worried about him, why not talk to him? Why go to his father? She knew how he felt about him!

"Well your concern is misplaced. I'm fine."

"Really? How has your studying been going?"

Justin froze, hesitating before answering with a simple "Fine."

"That's strange, because your mother said that your stepsister has been stealing and hiding your study materials."

"She's just messing around," he replied lightly.

"From what I hear she's sixteen. She should be focusing on her own academic success, but it sounds like she prefers to spend her time sabotaging you, or does she always just act like a child?"

"You don't even-"

The car stopped in front of a fancy restaurant.

"We're here. Don't make a scene," Martin ordered, getting out of the car and leaving Justin to sit there and quell his anger.

Slowly, he too slipped out of the car and headed inside where the host led them to an already occupied table.

"Justin, you remember Vicki."

Justin's body tensed as he saw the young woman who helped tear his family apart. He couldn't believe that this is what his father brought him to. Why rub his face in his new life?

"Wow, Justin. You look so grown up," Vicki cooed, looking as if she was one step away from pinching his cheeks.

His brow furrowed.

"I'm three years younger than you."

"Justin, don't," his father said sternly, before motioning to the stroller beside Vicki. "And this is your little sister Katherine."

His gaze fell on the baby bundled up in the carrier, his heart beating so quickly in his chest as he was flooded with such a wide range of emotions, so many that it was too hard to discern which was which.

And again, they did this to him in a restaurant, trying to shame him into not making a scene.

"Justin, sit down."

His body automatically obeyed his father. He sat across from the new happy couple, adjacent to the stroller.

"She's perfect, isn't she?" Vicki grinned, looking over at the baby.

"Why did you bring me here?" Justin muttered, still reeling.

"Well, my lovely Vicki here wanted our baby girl to meet her big brother. Now you have another reason to get your affairs in order, Justin. I won't have my daughter being around someone as irresponsible as how you've been acting."

The waiter approached to take their orders, but Justin declined to have anything.

He doubted he'd ever have an appetite again.

For the next hour, he sat in a shocked daze, barely listening to his father and his new wife as they regaled him with stories of their wedding, their honeymoon, and the baby.

His little sister.

"Would you like to hold her?" Vicki asked him, pulling him from his catatonia.

"No thank you."

"Are you sure?"

Justin looked over at the baby again, the little girl who already looked exactly like her mother, and as much as he knew it was wrong, as much as he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't help but feel absolutely nothing for this baby. No warmth or affection whatsoever.

"Absolutely."

When he focused his gaze once again, his father was glaring furiously at him.

"I'm sorry, darling," Martin said softly to Vicki as he motioned for the waiter to bring the check. "I have to take Justin back. I trust you will find your way home all right?"

She nodded.

As he signed the bill, Vicki reached over to place her hand on Justin's arm, stilling him when he tried to leave.

"I know this is a little strange, but I hope that one day you'll see me as a mother figure. Katherine will need her big brother one day."

Justin just couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. She tore apart his family, caused so much anguish and heartbreak and here she was acting as if everything was okay. That he just didn't care that he had to watch his father ruin everything for her.

"You don't get it, do you?" he said. "Katherine doesn't have a big brother."

With that, he pulled his arm away and headed towards the exit.

The valet pulled the car up just as his father exited the restaurant.

"Get in," he seethed, glaring at his son.

And of course, Justin did as he was told.

The car ride back was silent, and Justin almost thought he was home free until his father told the driver to wait once they pulled up to the curb of Waverly Place.

Justin led his father towards the Sub Station, knowing that Martin was looking over the area with disdain.

He opened the door to the restaurant, thankful that the sign said 'CLOSED' and that the place was empty because once the two Stohler men were alone, the elder started.

"What is wrong with you? You really have completely forgotten who you are."

"No, I haven't," he replied calmly, "I've just stopped being who you wanted me to be."

"And that's what you want? To be a disgrace to your parents? I have never in my life been so embarrassed to call you my son. Your mother doesn't even know what to do with you."

"What _exactly_ did I do wrong?"

"You were disrespectful to your new mother."

"I was shocked was all," he muttered. Even though he was eighteen, even though he was so very angry, Justin couldn't defend himself.

"No. You're changing, son. That stepsister of yours is turning you into something horrible."

"Leave her out of this. It has nothing to do with you," he said much more strongly, his gaze finally meeting his father's.

"I know about her. She's some spoiled rebel who always has to get her way. She can barely stay in school, Justin. I don't know what possessed your mother to drag you out to this humiliating neighborhood, but I will not allow you to associate with that girl."

"Well thank God it's not up to you!" Justin shouted, startling his father. "That girl is the only one that has ever understood me. She may not approve or even like me all the time, but she gets me. I feel like I can finally _breathe_ when I'm around her, like this burden that you and mom shove onto my shoulders finally becomes bearable. I actually like who I am around her; she makes me happy, and if that means I'm not getting into Harvard or meeting your outrageous expectations then fine. I don't care."

"I will not let you throw away everything. I'll talk your mother into sending you to boarding school if I have to."

"You wouldn't," Justin muttered.

"I will. Now forget all of this nonsense about your stepsister. Either shape up or you will go away for school," he threatened.

Martin turned and left Justin, exiting the restaurant and passing the fake subway car.

Where Alex had been listening to the whole conversation.

Justin turned and, in a daze, walked up the stairs to go to the loft, wondering what he was going to do now that the ultimatum has been thrown his way.

Alex snuck out of the car and went outside, this time easily navigating her way through the crowd.

"Hey!" she shouted once she was behind Martin Stohler.

The man turned, looking down his nose at her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can leave Justin the hell alone," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you are...?"

"The evil stepsister."

"Well I think we both know I have control over him. I'm his father."

"A poor excuse of one if you ask me. Justin is the most painfully selfless and caring person I've ever met. He's intelligent and witty, loyal and just a good person. But somehow, some way you can't see that. You make him hate himself."

"I push him so that he can achieve his full potential."

"You berate him into submission! You know, loving fathers want their sons to be happy, not work themselves to death just to get them to say a kind word to them. The bottom line is this: you don't deserve to have Justin in your life. You had your chance and you knocked some bitch up instead, so now he's mine and there is no way I'm going to let you take him from me. You want to send him to boarding school? Fine. I'll burn the place to the ground. You try to ship him off somewhere else? I will find him and drag him back to me. You say you know me, then you know I get what I want. I _always_ get what I want, and I want Justin." Alex glared up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "So I guess this makes this your move, asshole."

Smirking cruelly, she brushed past him, walking back to the restaurant.

If Martin Stohler thought she was a spoiled rebel, then he'd see just how disobedient and rebellious she can be to get her way.

* * *

Alex entered the loft, finding her dad and brother watching television and her stepmother cooking.

"Where's Justin?" she asked.

"In his room. I swear I ought to buy the two of you lo-jacks for each other," Jerry said. "It seems like whenever one of you enter the room the first thing you ask is where the other one is."

"Just keeping tabs," she replied, falling onto the chair and watching the idiot box with her family.

Hours passed and Justin remained in his room, skipping dinner completely. Around eight o'clock, she headed up the stairs and barged into his bedroom, finding him sitting on his bed.

Studying.

His brow was furrowed as he tried to concentrate, his hair was sticking up from where he had been running his fingers through it. It was obvious that he was obsessing about the ultimatum and not AP Physics.

God, she really hated his dad.

"Justin," she said, making him jump as he hadn't realized she was in his room.

"Alex, I-" he looked over, wincing at the time. "Oh, God. Your party, I didn't realize-"

"Justin!" she snapped, cutting him off before he went into full ranting mode. Sighing, she approached the bed, moving the books and notebooks to his nightstand before sitting in front of him. "I'm not going to the party."

"Why? I thought you were looking forward to it. Laying ground work or something."

"I was, but something came up." She watched him frown in confusion. "My stubborn, sometimes idiotic stepbrother needs me to have his back instead."

The confusion dissipated into remorse as he shamefully lowered his gaze to the space between them. "I am so sorry for what I said earlier. I don't think of our relationship like that. I was just so angry about my dad, and I took it out on you. Alex, I swear to you. I didn't mean any of it."

Alex caught sight of his eyes, how open and sorrowful they were. She wasn't the only one who could break someone down with puppy dog eyes because he could probably get away with murder with that face.

"I know. I may have gotten a _tad_ defensive about it when I should have just let you blow off some steam. It's just... you get me, Justin. You see through my bullshit and you see the real me. I've never really connected with someone the way I have with you, and it hurt to hear you say that it wasn't real."

"I'm so sorry. I don't want to you think that it's not real, because... I feel the same way."

She smiled softly, shifting so they could sit next to one another, both resting back against the headboard.

"I know you do," she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder, her knees pressing against his thigh as she curled towards him. "I just don't want you to think that I'm just some spoiled rebel."

He winced, shifting a little so he could rest his chin on top of her head. "You heard that?"

"All of it. Thanks for sticking up for me, by the way. I know that must have been difficult to do with your dad."

"It was worth it. I just hope he doesn't try to send me away."

Alex huddled into his arm a little more.

"I wouldn't worry about that."

The sureness in her voice worried him a little.

Actually, it worried him a lot.

"What did you do?"

"Let's just say your father and I had a conversation and he's been made aware of what could possibly happen if he tries to take you away from me."

"You had a conversation with him?"

"Justin!" she said, getting fired up all over again. "He lost his chance of having you in his life. All he did was make you miserable and doubt yourself! He can't just waltz back in here and act like he has jurisdiction when it comes to bossing you around. That's my job now and I believe I am infinitely better at it."

He rolled his eyes, laughing quietly as he caressed her hair and gently laid her head back onto his shoulder.

A moment of peaceful silence passed between them before he quietly muttered, "Thank you."

"For what?" she replied, just as quietly.

"Dealing with me today."

"I hate how me makes you feel," she whispered sadly.

"I'm used to it."

And that fact just about broke her heart.

"You shouldn't be."

"It's not so bad."

He had her now.

"Justin, just promise me you'll have my back if my mom comes back into my life."

Justin closed his eyes as he shifted his head, resting his temple against her soft, silky hair.

"I promise."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love them. Again, I'd take requests under consideration as far as ideas for episodic chapters are concerned. Unfortunately, I will be leaving the country in a week. I will be gone for 4 weeks, so I won't be updating. I will have some time to brainstorm so I hope that helps. Feedback helps me churn out chapters so **please**_** review**.


End file.
